The Prank King
by 1065482801109701
Summary: Jerome is glorified as the prank king of Anubis, but how does he use his prank prowess to get ladies? Pairings in order: Joyrome, Patrome, Jamber, Jerina, and finally Jara. Rated T for swearing and mild sexual situations.
1. Joyrome

**This is a collection of one-shots in which Jerome gets girls with his pranking skills? The first chapter is Joyrome, so don't bother reading if you don't like it, kay? **

**House of Anubis doesn't belong to me, obviously, because then it would be very different. Reviews are appreciated!**

**~0o0o0o0~**

Jerome lay on his bed, on a normal Tuesday afternoon. Alfie did the same on the opposite side of the room, indulging in a Batman comic. No homework had been given that day and with nothing to do, they stayed there. "Alfie, has it occurred to you we haven't done any pranks lately?" Alfie looked up from his comic.

"Dude," Alfie said sitting up abruptly placing his comic down," you're right! It feels like forever." Their last prank had been at least two weeks ago when they pelted Eddie with balloons filled with apple juice because he kept on 'borrowing' their stuff.

"Ideas?" Jerome and Alfie were quiet for a few minutes, thinking of who they might prank and how. It was a delicate and meticulous process for the both of them, seeing as everything had to be thought out perfectly or it wouldn't work.

"How about we prank..."

**~0o0o0o0~**

"... Joy!" Jerome visibly cringed at this. Alfie knew that Jerome fancied Joy. "Um... How about someone else?" Alfie was having none of that. "Come on Jerome, just because you have a tiny crush on her shouldn't stop the prank. Come on, you know you want to."

"Will you quiet down!" Jerome hissed. He didn't need the rest of the house to know. It was embarrassing really: No matter how hard he would try, it would do no use. She was still hung up over 'Fabes'. "Please Jerome! We have to prank a girl, we pranked Mick last. Plus, it's more fun to see the girls get mad." True it was. The look on most girl's faces when they were pranked was priceless. Granted, there were implications, usually being that boyfriends and or their friends would try and get even, but besides that, it was worth it.

"Fine. What're we gonna do?" Annoyance was clear in his voice. But it wasn't annoyance he felt, it was fear. What if she got angry with him? She probably already thought of him as a joke, a friend, not someone to like. Sighing, he realised there was no was to redeem himself of his prankster title. At least I still have college, he chuckled to himself. To him though, it wasn't funny.

"I was thinking we switch the doorknobs on the bathroom so that it's lockable from the outside." Alfie beamed. "Alfie," Jerome mentioned quickly, remembering something," you do know that Joy is claustrophobic, right?"

Alfie seemed to considered this for a moment, his face deep in thought, well as far as Alfie would go. "Jerome, we're not heartless, it's not like we're gonna leave her in there over night." "Okay, it's a plan." Jerome finally said, hoping the feeling of cold-feet would fade.

**~0o0o0o0~  
><strong>  
>The cold feet didn't fade. All night, Alfie had babbled on about how they would do it first thing tomorrow. When morning finally came around, guilt coiled in his stomach. They planned it carefully: She was always (or usually) the last one at breakfast, usually because she showered last, so the holdup wouldn't be noticed.<p>

He had woken up extra early and was the first one at breakfast, much to Trudy's surprise. "Oh, Jerome! What're you doing up so early?" He simply shrugged and replied," Felt like a change."

"Well then, I guess you get first serve of the blueberry pancakes, don't pig out though." "I won't, I mean-" Joy likes those pancakes. "Good," He smiled at her finnicky ways and grabbed two pancakes and started eating them. The pancakes didn't do him much good and he stopped trying after his first pancake, and discreetly placed it back on the pile.

As the others came in, he saw Alfie give him the thumbs up and mouth,' The eagle has landed'. He rolled his eyes, Alfie was WAY too eager for the prank and it showed. Maybe he had ulterior motives for the whole thing... Jerome quickly discarded the idea remembering it was Alfie he was talking about.

Standing up he left the table, saying he was finished then left. His nerves rose with every step he took. Only Joy, he thought, it's only Joy. He could hear her all the way from the stairs singing 'Shine on you Crazy Diamond'.

He took a deep breath and walked down the hall, and pressed the lock. Despite his nerves, he smiled. It had been an easy job switching the door knobs. He and Alfie had snuck out at four to do it, both of them terrified.

As he waited, he listened to her sing. She had an amazing voice for such a small girl, then again, she was one of the loudest of the group in general. He heard the last drops of the shower linger and the music stop and he braced himself.

After a few minutes, he heard the handle jingle. It jingled harder and he knew she was stressing. He knew this was a bad idea, she would probably come out traumatised. "Hello? Someone? Anyone! Help!" She was banging on the door now, hysteric.

"Ah, Joy! Are you ok in there?" He asked sarcasm lining his voice. "Not funny Jerome! Get me out!" She exclaimed. "I need you to do one little thing for me." He smirked madly, hearing her breathing.

He could tell she was freaking out, and he relished that fact. "W-what do you want me to do?" Her voice trembled and Jerome actually felt a pang of sympathy. He flung the door open to meet her. Her school uniform clung to her petite figure.

"Kiss me." "Jerome, I-" "Kiss me." He closed the door to trap her in. "No Jerome, I don't want to!" She screeched.

"Why, still hung up over Rutter? You know he doesn't feel the same way about you Mercer, why do you go after him?" He had pushed her up against the sink to she couldn't back up any further.

"Let-"

"I know why. Because you can't let go of the past. Well you'll have to now because he doesn't like you and never will. Me on the other hand, I'm free, and may I say that you look great this morning." He whispered all this into her ear, and he knew she liked it.

"So, you willing to take a risk Mercer?" He leaned down and crashed him lips into hers, bending over quite uncomfortably. She threw her arms around his neck. His hands trailed up and down her body and felt her shiver under his touch.

Heat emanated from them, only to be fed by the droplets of water clinging to them. They broke the kiss and stared at each other, somehow feeling teenage awkwardness creep up inside of them. "I... Jerome, um... Thanks." She slipped out from under him, scared at what she felt during the kiss.

She grasped the door knob and turned it only to find it stuck again. "Jerome? Does the door self-lock of something." "What? Of course not... Why?" Sniggering was heard from the other side of the door.

"Shit," he muttered," Alfie! Open the door!" "Well, well, well, look what we have here, having a good time you two?" Patricia's voice rung out loud and clear.

"Patricia!" Joy whined," Let me out!" "Oh, but it sounds like you're having fun in there, right Eddie?" Presumably Eddie, started moaning outside the door making both Jerome and Joy embarrassed and agitated. "I swear the we could hear you from downstairs." The three of them erupted into yet another fit of laughter.

"If that's what you guys funny." He pushed Joy up against the door and smashed his lips once again on hers. After the initial shock had passed, she caught on and started kissing back. Their kiss was raw and very, very loud. She moaned as their tongues battled for dominance.

But still, it needed more. Taking the initiative, Joy took off her gray cardigan, leaving her flimsy button shirt. As her hands tangled into his hair, he managed to open the buttons one by one, smiling as she shivered when his fingers made contact with her skin. He absent-mindedly threw the shirt aside and pulled off his cardigan. Stopping the kiss abruptly, he looked down at her. Her cheeks reddened as she looked at him. Her body looked tiny under his grip. His eyebrows quirked as if to ask, More?

In response she managed to giggle. "Guys, ok, you can come out now. Please, this is getting..." Eddie sounded amused and disturbed. "We would if you would open the door." The lock popped revealing the three, all wearing shocked expressions. Nobody could blame them. There stood Jerome, his hair messy, his shirt somewhat unbuttoned, and then there stood Joy, struggling to get her shirt on while trying to pull her skirt down.

"Slimeball, if you do anything to hurt-" Patricia's shaky voice signalled she wanted to claw at his throat. Joy was precious to Patricia, and anybody that hurt her would have to deal with her. "Don't worry Trixie, I wouldn't dare hurt her knowing that she has you as a bodyguard." He added an eyeroll in to annoy her. "Come on Joy, let's go down the breakfast." She blushed as his arm drapped around her shoulders.

"You'll go to hell if you hurt her slimeball." Patricia's voice wasn't angry anymore but it was joking as if she were ok with the whole arrangement. Had Joy liked him before he told her? But at this point the pair weren't listening to them, but focusing on each other, focusing on how they walked in tandem, his arm holding her close. "Um... Am I missing something?" Nina commented as they into the dining room. They sneaked a small smile at each other and let each other go, sitting next to each other.

"Oh, nothing much," Joy giggled earning a strange look from Nina. "Okay...?" She quickly turned back and whispered to Fabian who looked at her with skeptical eyes. As soon as everyone got down to breakfast though, all hell broke loose. "Oh God, I think I'm gonna throw up." Patricia commented entering the room earning stares from Nina, Fabian, Mick and Mara. "Seriously guys, what's going on?" Mick asked mirroring everyone else's confusion. Eddie and Alfie looked about ready to burst into a bout of laughter when Patricia slapped both of them. 

"Alfie, care to explain?" Eddie asked, struggling to contain his laughter. He and Alfie were probably the only ones that found the current situation funny. Everybody else looked eager to learn what was going on between the two. "Well..." Alfie said stretching the word earning a glare from both Jerome and Joy," We found little Ms. Mercer and Mr. Clarke snogging this morning." Joy seemed to shrink in her seat, stabbing her pancakes ferociously.

"What?" That was the only Mara managed to stutter out. "You heard it here first." Eddie replied, shoving pancake into his mouth. The whole table seemed to quiet down for a minute letting the news sink in.

"You mean you two...? What... How?" Fabian asked in his natural awkwardness. Jerome rolled his eyes: Fabian was too innocent for his own good, it was like talking to a toddler. "How? Oh Fabian, I thought you'd know how to kiss." Fabian turned scarlet as the room snickered.

Over the course of their breakfast, everyone still whispered. Were they a couple? Were they just going to be friends with benefits? Was Joy over Fabian? But Jerome and Joy were too preoccupied in a game of footsie to care.

"What are you all still doing here? Time to go lovelies!" Trudy's voice called enthusiastically. Groans were heard collectively across the table. Everyone rushed towards the exit as did Joy until Jerome's hand caught hers.

He pulled her close to his chest and asked," Well, are you willing to take a risk Mercer?" "Yes." She whispered back at him, looking straight into his blue eyes. And with that she planted her syrupy blueberry lips on his.

**~0o0o0o0~**

**So whaddya think? Patrome is next, and it starts off exactly the same as this one does, ok? No flames please and reviews are appreciated.**

**Eskimo kisses,**

**z3stygurl97**

**P.S DOES ANYONE LIKE MY NEW WRITING STYLE OF MAKING THE PARAGRAPHS LONGER? NO ONE HAS BOTHERED TO TELL ME YET! :) **


	2. Patrome

**So thanks to the reviews I've had for the previous chapter, they were dually appreciated, and I mean that. I'm sort of taking a bit of a break from letters and angels because this is more light hearted and it is hard to get into the dark/depression writing zone. I mean that. Anyway, this chapter is Patrome, I hope you like it (in each one-shot, the previous one hasn't happened) **

**~0o0o0o0~**

It was the end of a monotonous Wednesday. Jerome and Alfie strode side by side back to the house, talking half-heartedly about the day. French was boring, English was boring, History was boring, even drama, the class that Jerome expected to be just a little bit exciting wasn't. The whole day dragged on Jerome as if chains attached to a truck shackled his ankles, limiting his desire to learn and or speak. "Jerome, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He commented way too quickly. It didn't matter anyway, her red hair flickered out of his sight and he fell into a daze once again. The distance to the house was agonizing, he felt as if it lasted forever, and hearing Alfie drone on about aliens wasn't helping much. "… So she basically like rigged the shower, hey Jerome are you even listening to me?" Jerome managed a small 'huh' and immediately let his attention fall on Alfie, noticing the the conversation had turned into something vaguely interesting.

"What happened?" He was curious as to who rigged the shower. It wasn't every day at Anubis that someone was pranked, and whenever someone was, they were the first ones to hear about it. "Patricia put a stock cube in the shower head. I was taking a shower this morning and ended up tasting the fish-stock. It was horrible." Laughter managed its way out of Jerome. Patricia was priceless most of the time. She wasn't the biggest fan of pranks but when she pulled one, she made sure that it was something that scarred the victim.

Alfie shot Jerome a puzzled look. "What? Alfie, that's one of the most genius things I've ever heard! Do you still smell like stock?" Jerome teasingly sniffed Alfie and laughed as his expression fell. "Ok, jokes over, what do you want to do to her?" Alfie smiled madly as he rambled on about different pranks he'd seen on the internet. Jerome laughed to himself. He would just get Alfie to pull the prank. Honestly it wasn't fair to prank Patricia since…

"You think it's a good idea?" Jerome snapped himself back into attention. "Sorry, I was a bit distracted, what?" Alfie seemed to throw a tantrum then and there. "You've been ignoring me all day man. What's up?" It all seemed too funny to Jerome, the way Alfie was acting, as if he were a little kid. "Relax Alfie, I think I have a better plan. Ever heard of the salty toothbrush?" Alfie's eyebrows raised in speculation. "Oh, come on Alfie, it's common knowledge. Rub toothbrush into some unexpecting victim's toothbrush, and watch them gag when they brush their teeth."

"Dude, that's amazing, but… can you do it?" Jerome stared at Alfie in disbelief. Alfie never turned down the opportunity for a good prank, especially if it was one that he was excited about. "You want me to do it?" Alfie scoffed in disbelief," Yeah I want you to do this. You're like the Prank King!" The two started walking again, the sound of the gravel crunching under their feet the only sound between them. Jerome honestly was stuck. Not doing the prank would either upset Alfie or make him suspicious but actually doing it would her their relationship… It was bad enough he had to hide it from Alfie and the whole house but having to put that on risk?

"I'll do it." He muttered nonchalantly. It would be the only way to get Alfie off his back. "Really? Awesome dude, let's do it tonight." Rolling his eyes, he walked into his house, digging his hands into his pockets out of habit. Patricia really was gonna hate him. Even he knew it was inevitable, but out of loyalty to Alfie. He at least owed him that in return for taking advantage of him, but part of him really was dreading her reaction.

~0o0o0o0~

"Why hello Trixie," Jerome stated sneaking up on her. "Jesus Jerome, you know I hate it when you do that." He smirked at her as she clutched her tie for dear life. "You really think I'd stop doing it when it's so damn fun to see you react?" Simply sneering, she commented loudly in her typical Patricia style," You arsehole." He laughed at how upfront she could be. "Well, what do you want then? Suppose Alfie told you about the stock." Clasping his hands together, he simply said ," You're a genius. He's still scarred, and he smells like fish." The two laughed as Jerome recalled how touchy Alfie was, Jerome thankfully though avoiding the topic of the prank.

Jerome always had loved hanging out with Trixie. From her shrewd inappropriate jokes to the fact that she always seemed to know what was going in his life, she was simply amazing. Grabbing an apple, he played with it in his hands, cleaning the surface with his shirt. "You gonna it that or rub it on your chest all day." Smirking, he replied," You jealous, are you?" She seemed to turn as red as her hair at this. "Shut up." Laughing at her was refreshing. It was always her laughing at him, and times had changed, turning the tables completely. "Whaddya want? You never come to me unless you want something." "Oh I doubt that, sometimes you come to me don't you?" His smile lingered on her lips, travelling down. "My eyes are up here!"

"Right." He commented, his eyes snapping back up to meet hers. "You never told me why you were here," she asked going back to cleaning the dishes. "Nothing, just this." He pulled her back by her waist and turned her around to face him. His lips met hers violently. Reacting, she pulled him closer to her with her tie, willing him to hold her. She loved his kisses, how they always came at the strangest of times. His hands cupped her face as he pulled back before kissing her with a series of long and lingering pecks.

"Jerome!" The two flinched away from each other to see Mara standing there, her expression shocked. "Um… Hi Mara?" Patricia asked uncertainly, trying to act natural. Of course, she couldn't help but play with her hair out of habit. "Am… Was I interrupting something?" Her voice squeaked as if she were traumatized, her eyes near popping out of her head. "No you weren't Mara, now, I've got to go and do my physics homework." Jerome stated, struggling not to laugh as he strolled out of the room, looking back as Patricia, who looked horrified at the fact that they had been caught. Mara wouldn't tell though, so they were safe for now.

Patricia wasn't having any of the questions. "Patricia I-" "Nope," "-Just wanna know what's up with you and Jer-" "Mara, can you please drop the subject?" "-ome, I mean, are you guys dating?" "Mara! I honestly don't know. Jerome is unpredictable; I have no idea what this is!" Mara still stood there even as Patricia glared at her. "Patricia, don't you trust me?" She sighed, Mara always had trust issues, even in the face of her problems. "I do it's just, I wanna figure this out on my own, ok?" Mara nodded silently and left, still worried for her friend.

Jerome was unpredictable, and with him under the house, everyone was always prepared for one of his pranks, only Patricia seemed like a someone who could tame him. If only she could tell her that…

**~0o0o0o0~**

It was all set. Salt coated every single bristle, almost thick enough to see. Of course, being Jerome, he decided to watch. She wouldn't be as mad, he thought, if he were right there next to her, half apologizing and half laughing. In fact, she might be appreciative, he mumbled, that he demonstrated a new prank on her. This was highly unlikely being that it was Alfie's own plan, but he couldn't deny his best friend.

Alfie has seemed perturbed through the whole experience. From the hissy fits to shyness, he suspected something. Obviously it had been something Amber related. Amber, Amber, Amber, that was all he used to hear but now he scarcely talked about her and changed the topic almost immediately when she came up in any of their passing conversations.

Lewis would have to explain, but that all came later, as he saw Patricia head for the bathroom. Her zombie like walk signalled she was tired. Who wouldn't be? From school, to the constant monotony that school had become, as well as all her 'secrets' and her drastic efforts trying to keep them hidden, Jerome knew she would not be in the mood for a prank.

She even looked like she had totally disregarded her Patricia clothes. Grey stripped short shorts hung on her legs showing off her pale milky skin. She wore a t-shirt that proclaimed that,' Tap Water is the Water of gods,' To which Jerome almost laughed at due to the fact it was a v-neck and on multiple occasions she had put it upon herself to express her disdain for v-necks and how only chavs wore them.

His feet made no sound as he strolled across the hall, opening the door for her reaction. Surely enough, he heard her wretch just as he opened the door. "Having a fun time there Trixie?" Her eyeliner rimmed eyes glared at him through the mirror with such ferocity, such anger that it almost startled him, key word being almost.

"You bastard!" She screamed," You just violated my mouth!" Laughter wrangled its way free from his throat and he bit on his knuckle to try to stop it. Her chest heaved with boiled up emotions. How had she come to like the idiot in the first place? He was nothing but an arse hole, taking delight in others suffering as long as he benefited. Maybe Eddie would have been a better choice, she thought, he probably wouldn't have been so rude. Still, a small part, well, a big part of her loved Jerome and who he was.

That didn't mean though, that he would get away with what he had done. Patricia thought quickly trying to think of something, all the while still managing to glare at Jerome. "That's it? You're not even going to butcher me? Patricia, you certainly don't know how t-"She spun around quickly and smashed her lips to his. Her hands trailed his back as she pulled him closer to her. Letting the shock fade, he eventually got into the kiss as well, their bodies working rhythmically together.

His hands grazed her bare thighs as she kissed a sensitive spot on his lips. Passion poured into the kiss as their hands explored each other bodies. His slipped under her shirt as his finger-tips left trails of fireworks on her skin. Breaking the kiss, she lifted up her shirt as he still held her close. "You weren't kidding Trixie, all that salt did violate my mouth." Jerome quipped as he leaned down once again, his lips leaning dangerously close to hers. His lips met hers once again, yet this kiss was lingering, soft, and tender.

It was this very precise moment, though, that Alfie chose to walk in, expecting to see Patricia beating up Jerome, yet this wasn't the case as he quickly noticed from the fact that she was topless and they were kissing. None of them talked for a moment as they took everything in, Patricia blushing madly and Jerome avoiding Alfie's judgmental gaze.

It seemed minutes before Alfie finally perked up, his tone still estranged, "What the fu-?"

**~0o0o0o0~**

**Well that was fun to write, although I think it's a little too similar to the last chapter. What can you do? Anyway, just to clarify if you were lost Alfie likes Patricia, and Jerome and Patricia have been dating for a while. Now I have to get back to letters and angels. Bye!**


	3. Jamber

**Warning, this is a darker chapter and thus may be crappier, but honestly, if it is, no flames please!**

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Everybody, open a new page in your books, we're going to review etre seeing as half of you couldn't even form a simple sentence in your last exam." The rare winter sun seeped through the windows warming the entire class room. The kids in class were barely paying attention, indulging in their own personal activities, some making up homework for other classes and some passing notes. To put it in the least, Mrs. Andrews was livid. Normally she couldn't care less if a single student was failing but when the whole class failed on something that they should've learned at the beginning of the year, she let her pent up anger escape. "Mr. Clarke, stop dilly-dallying with that piece of paper or I shall read it to the whole class. Now, how do you conjugate the verb in accordance to a male?"

Jerome tapped his pencil on the copy of his text-book and stared wide-eyed back at her. Secretly, Jerome loved speaking French, the language of politics, the language of love, and yet, his grades were purposefully driven down to Cs on average. He didn't need anyone asking for French help. "Il est." He stated, plainly, leaning back in his chair, his hands supporting his head shooting he a smirk of pure defiance.

Mrs. Andrews was taken aback. Jerome never actually answered her questions in her class. It was a first. "Very good Clarke, now sit properly." She turned around and walked back down the aisle while he rolled his eyes, smirk playing at his lips. For a while he knew that she wouldn't ask him any questions, already being amazed at his linguistic skills. That gave him more time to stare. Not as much stare but steal the occasional glance. Steals glances at the girl who was... Unattainable per say.

With her silky long blonde hair to her charming smile, she was the package of materialistic beauty, yet, knowing her for years, he knew how loyal she was. Today, he noticed, she had braided her hair in a strange way that made it look like a mermaid's tail **(A/N I'm assuming that he doesn't know what a fishtail is)**. Every so often, he could see her whipping out her phone texting violently as Mrs. Andrews wrote something on the board, slipping it back subtly as Mrs. Andrews turned back abruptly.

His feelings for her were strange. Strange how? Strange as in he felt nervous around her. Nervous that she would see everything inside of him that was broken inside. Nevertheless, he didn't have to worry about that ever happening because, he had to face it, there were still parts of her that longed for both Mick and Alfie, and because of this, pushed anyone else away. But, Jerome countered thinking for a minute, didn't Alfie dump her? Right in the middle of the hall, publicly and shamelessly. Alfie though, would not be happy if he ever pursued her. Besides, who was he more than the betrayer? The one that wasn't in the group anymore, the one that she would never ever want to be with.

"Mr. Clarke. Since you and Ms. Jaffray are the only ones that know how to apply etre, why don't you recite them. Mr. Clarke? You start." Her sneer was obvious and Jerome could've stormed out then and there. Mrs. Andrews never liked him, that was a fact. After shooting her a glower, he started," Tu est, Il est, Elle est, on est, nous sommes, vous etes, ils sont, elles sont." The class looked at him with wide-eyed shock as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, willing them to look at something else. "And Ms. Jaffray, the translations?" Mara droned on for what seemed like hours explaining all the contexts and conjugations for past and future tense as well.

Half the class was on the verge of sleep before the bell finally rang out loud and clear and for once Jerome finally found himself cherishing the brash fire alarm like sound that filled the class. "Dude, let's prank someone today, I need an energy boost." Jerome looked over at Alfie who really did look like he needed an energy boost from the bags that collected under his eyes. His eyes in general looked zombie like and almost bloodshot. "You really have to stop watching Horror movies, Alfie. I mean, you look like you have blinked for days." Alfie almost shuddered and merely mumbled," Blame the angels, Jerome, blaming the angels."

They walked out of the classroom, Alfie obviously set on eating something when Amber approached them. Jerome found it hard not to fidget when he was around her. "Yeah... Amber?" Alfie had ceased calling Amber 'Ams' when he realized the severity of what he had done. "Oh, um, Nina, Patricia and Fabian want you." Alfie seemed to nod at this, understanding something secret between them before walking off. Jerome started the catch up to Alfie before he felt a hand grasp his own.

It was Amber, her hand grabbing his in a very intimate way. Jerome recoiled as if she had burned him when in reality all he was afraid of was her reading him like an open book. "What?" He asked, hoping to repel her with his spiteful tone. "Excuse me Jerome? I refuse to be spoken to like that." She folded her arms around her chest and stared at him, waiting for her well-deserved apology. After he glared at her, he apologized quickly wanting to get it over with. "What did you say Jerome?" Amber said, almost announcing it to the whole hallway. Jerome snorted retorting," You've got something in your front teeth."

Amber seemed to shrink in embarrassment. "Oh my God please don't be true." She muttered her voice hitching as she ran to the bathroom. It only took a little bit to set her off these days, and usually he was the one that made her go into this state of delusion, mostly due to his reflexs. Her fault anyway, he thought. As Alfie finally caught up with him, he asked," What was with Amber running to the bathroom?" Jerome waved it off as if to say it wasn't important, which it wasn't, but the feeling that came along with causing her the pain was somewhat stinging.

"Nothing, let's get some food." And the two set off, both in silence as they walked. The subject was Amber was obviously still a very touchy subject with Alfie. The air outside was cold, and yet it was the weather the Jerome loved. That made it excruciatingly hard to bear the summers where the air was stagnant and dry, and so Jerome always made the most out of the beautiful weather. "Alfie, what were you talking to Nina and the crew about?" Jerome asked hinting at sarcasm but desperate to hear the answer. It was obvious the old gang was up to something again, and Jerome desperately wanted to be a part of it.

He just knew, though, that if they were united once again and he was being left out, it was because they didn't trust him, and after everything he did to them last year with Rufus, he couldn't blame them. Trustworthy was obviously not his middle name. "Erm… We were talking about this year's school play, you know, Nina and Amber's sort of thing?" Jerome nodded simply although he could tell that Alfie was lying, quite badly he might add. "Let's prank someone Alfie. I mean, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Alfie nodded solemnly remembering all the consequences that had come with the last prank they had pulled.

Apparently, it wasn't acceptable to decorate Mr. Winkler's office with posters of Justin Bieber and Nick Jonas. Jerome laughed as he remembered Amber and other girls alike squealing with laughter and adoration at the pictures of their favorite celebrities. Jerome had simply chuckled in the corner, trying his hardest not to incriminate himself but was ultimately turned in by Mara who saw them the previous night when she was grabbing her chemistry textbook the night before. "Who?" Was the simple question Jerome asked towards Alfie who was quiet as him, thinking of ideas. "Someone from Anubis, Amber?"

Jerome backed up silently and stared at Alfie as if to say, 'What?' Alfie shrugged and kept on walking not listening to Jerome's babbling about how that was an idiotic move on his part. Pranking his ex-girlfriend would be like committing social murder. Everyone would gang up on them, even if it wasn't Jerome's idea, he just knew. "Jerome, remember? We have to do a girl this time. We just did Mr. Winkler. It'll be fine Jerome, she'll just have more reason to hate me, which, by the way, I'm fine with, I mean, I think I like…" Patricia, Jerome mentally filled in, rolling his eyes.

Patricia was obviously taken with the new American boy Eddie so there was no chance in hell that Alfie would get anything out of the relationship. Jerome grunted as if to agree but he still felt guilty. He would be literally killing his chances with Amber if he pulled a prank on her but the pranker's Code, as Alfie had written in the seventh grade, stated that if one pranker came up with an idea, the accomplice had to accept, it didn't matter if someone had a said crush on someone else. In Alfie's mind, what he said was law, so Jerome grudgingly accepted. "So what's your brilliant idea Mr. Lewis, to prank our very own Ms. Millington? The stock standard?" Alfie seemed to grin evilly to which Jerome almost flinched.

"I have a great idea. So, I was hanging out in Amber's room once when we were…" Jerome stiffened. He did, would not hear about Alfie and Ambers snogging sessions. That was just too much for him. "Go on," Jerome motioned, hoping Alfie didn't notice his hesitation. "Anyway, she had to go to the bathroom so I was looking through an old photo album on her bedside table and I found the mother of all brace face." Jerome stared at Alfie in confusion as he clarified," Of her before all the Amber-ness. It was horrendous, and she walked in and basically wrenched it out of my hands, telling me to leave, but I know where she keeps it." He groaned internally as he realized what Alfie was suggesting.

"You sure about this? She probably won't even look at you normally without wanting to strangle you after this?" Nodding in conformation, Jerome tried to suppress the sigh that was threatening to escape his lips. He knew, he just knew, that Amber would pin this on him, but somehow manage to forgive Alfie. See, in Jerome's eye, it was Alfie who was the deceptive one. He oozed childlike innocence without even trying and yet still came up with demented plans that could ruin someone's social life. "Go get the picture and copy it then, I need to go back to class to get my… Algebra homework." He smoothly lied, giving Alfie a curt goodbye before walking back the red brick building.

Jerome walked past people, not giving a damn if they were saying hello to him or not. He just didn't want to be around Alfie when he stole the picture. May as well be as far away from the crime, he thought slyly, finally walking up to his locker. Entering the code and grabbing his book, he was intent on stalling even more, not wanting to go back to the house just yet. It was at that moment that he heard a soft whimper coming from down the hall. He followed the sound, expecting to find a home sick first year who would be intimidated by Jerome and leave, but instead, heard the sound coming from the girls bathroom. Considering that the hall was empty, he walked in.

Only one of the four stalls were occupied, the one farthest from the door. The smell was what struck him. He knew the pungent smell of vomit anywhere, seeing as he had induced Alfie into a state of vomiting when forcing him to do the cinnamon challenge. He could still hear soft sobs and knowing that something was severely wrong, dropped his prankster façade and called out. "Hello?" He asked into the silence. After a few minutes when the certain girl hadn't exited the stall he took it upon himself to find out. Walking into the neighboring stall, he stood up on the toilet and using his height, easily peering into the stall. There, Amber sat, on the toilet her head in her hands, crying her eyes out. Ducking down so she wouldn't see him, he tried as quietly as he could to exit the stall without her noticing him. It would be bad enough to deal with confrontation, but now Jerome knew.

She had been starving herself. Why? Self-image, he guessed. The pressure to be the prettiest, the most popular girl at school had gotten to her; the pressure to be perfect in every way. He immediately returned to Anubis, trying desperately to find Alfie. Knowing him, he probably had most of the pictures printed already and was heading out to paste them all over the school. Lunch would be over in half an hour, just enough time for Alfie to work his magic. Running in his room, he realized that he wasn't there. Alfie had gone to the school. How perfect, Jerome thought, running back to the school, feeling his shuddery breath travel through his chest.

Barely running through the doors, he saw the immediate effect. Quickly as he could, he stripped most of the walls of the posters rushing. Every once in a while he would see a student staring at it or taking a picture of it, undoubtedly trying to upload the pictures to facebook, to which he grabbed the phone and deleted it, taking the poster into front of the kid down. "You bastard," Jerome muttered to one kid who gave him the finger for taking his phone. When Jerome finished, he sighed in relief, happy that Amber wouldn't have to deal with the torture of kids laughing at her. He realized then and there that he did care about her immensely, and that scared him. Hadn't he liked Mara before all this? What did Amber do that made him love her so much? Pondering these questions, he walked back to drama class, where he sat hungry and tired. "Did you see that picture of her? Complete fake," A first year said walking past him. He reached for her arm and caught it in his steel like grip. "What?" He asked. "There were pictures of Amber Millington all over the school, it's on Facebook if you want to see," She looked afraid as she spoke quickly, her eyes closed. "Do me a favor and delete that picture, yeah?" He asked with an icy tone before dropping her arm abruptly.

She nodded and ran off, obviously perturbed at the whole experience. Jerome seethed as he looked for Amber. He desperately hoped that she hadn't seen the pictures but felt his hope die with every step he took. She's seen it, she hates you, he chanted in his mind. On a whim, he walked outside where he did find her. Again, she sat on the ground, leaning against the wall for support, her head in her hands, crying her eyes out. Amber always seemed so happy and because of that was rarely known to cry. Amber, though, was known to Jerome to be secretive, she obviously had secrets that killed her inside. "Amber?" He asked, his tone quiet. She shot him a glower and only then had he seen the real damage the pictures inflicted. Mascara and eyeliner combined streaked down her face in tracks. Her eyes were bloodshot and brimmed with even more tears that were now threatening to spill over.

Guilt riled within him as he realized this. Was he really such a heartless bastard? "What?" She asked, her voice still small but venomous. "I'm… Amber, this is hard for me to say, but I'm… sorry." He sat beside her in a similar fashion and held her hand. It was delicate, pale, and extremely skinny, too skinny for his liking. "How long've you been doing this to yourself?" She muttered and didn't look at him. "The whole year, I've been purging… I just… ever since Mick and now Alfie left me I just feel so worthless, you know? It was like I wasn't good enough for them, like I was just something that they could use? An instrument of popularity, but does anyone actually care about my feelings? So I used the picture that I had to motivate myself, to tell myself that I wasn't good enough for anyone, and you know what? It worked, but I felt that it wasn't enough, I still felt like that fat girl in the picture," Her words were barely comprehensible by now as tears rolled down her cheeks at an alarming rate.

While he was listening, Jerome felt his hope in humanity fade. When had self-image taken over society? Amber, the girl that he was helplessly in love with couldn't have felt any less loved, and now, because of a stupid picture, the whole world had the wrong image of her. "Amber, you're perfect, no one cares about that picture," Amber managed a scoff and looked at him menacingly. "You're just saying that Jerome. People may act like they don't care but they do, it's all about your image at this school. Only takes a small slip to ruin everything." Jerome couldn't believe any of the words that were escaping Amber's lips. And he had carelessly thought she was a ditzy blond.

"I can prove that I'm not just saying that," He tilted her chin up and made her look him in the eyes. "How?" Was the simple question she asked. _How? _Such a simple question, one that Jerome Clarke didn't know how to answer entirely. He pressed his lips to hers softly, something he had wanted to do for a long time. Her body still shook from tears and he pulled her closer, wanting to comfort her. The kiss sent shivers up his spine. Timidly, Amber started kissing back, not sobbing now but still upset. His hands cupped her cheeks as he felt the desperate need to pull her even closer to him. His hands slid down and rested on the small of her back as her hands eventually snaked up into his hair, tousling it. After what seemed like minutes, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers, still staring at her eyes, still bloodshot, yet happier, relieved of pain and torture that had obviously weighed her down. "Is that proof enough for you?" He questioned teasingly.

In response, she let her lips brush his once again. "Thank you Jerome," was all she could answer, and she genuinely felt happier. Not once had Alfie or Mick told her that she was worth it, and Jerome, he made her feel. Made her feel all the emotions that she bottled up, made her feel capable. Her issues felt tinnier and easier to manage around him, all because he cared. And to Amber, that meant the world.

**~0o0o0o0~**

**Dedicated to Jamber111 because obviously she loves Jamber and that just makes sense. Oh my god I made this on a whim because I was tired. Please review, and any Jerina fans that read this, Jerina is obviously next so keep that in mind and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can (Which might be soon because I like to write the drafts in English when I'm supposed to be doing something else) **

**Kthxbai,**

**z3stygurl97**


	4. Jerina

The quiet was really starting to aggravate him. Of course, Jerome reflected, if you had made plans with Alfie you could be in Spain right now. Snow started swirling in the wind outside, freezing the windows. How he hated the winter and the snow. It wasn't even really snow, it was the sludgy remains of what used to be snow mixed in with mud, or slosh. The sounds of thumping came from above, probably Nina. The cold leaked through the windows outside, the familiar sense of goose bumps following that. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on his work.

It was pitiful that he has resolved to do homework out of boredom, what was worse was that he didn't get anything he had to do. Any equations splattered on the paper seemed to melt into a jumble of letters and words. Stupid math, he thought, with its dumb letters that make no sense.

He flung his pen across the room out of pent up boredom, satisfied to hear the crack of plastic. Hunger seemed to take over leading him to the kitchen. Trudy was nowhere in sight and Jerome groaned. Opening a cupboard, he grabbed a packet of ramen and cooked it. The whole Hollywood, mystified perception of boarding school was bullshit. Well, not in the holidays at least. No one in the house really made contact these days. Nina always stayed out of sight in her room as did Victor, and Trudy? She was always out with Uncle Ade, something that brought her home giggling like a school girl.

Alfie, the lucky idiot, was in Spain enjoying the weather, Patricia was somewhere with her family, Mara, well, she had made up with Mick. Their relationship was always doomed to fail. Jerome hated to admit it but Mara and Mick were actually perfect for each other. They may've been opposites but they understood that. It was only the distance that put strain on the relationship. If he had stayed she wouldn't have ever been able to fathom going out with Jerome. It was really all his fault for convincing himself he had a shot at her.

"Uh, Jerome? You just gonna stand there all day?" Nina's voice shocked him out of his reverie. She looked just as bored as he did. "Here, give me that, I'll make us ramen. You bored?" He stupidly realized that he had been gripping the packet of ramen, doing nothing with it. _Smooth Jerome, very smooth. _Dumbly, he gave it to her. She strode over to the cupboard and grabbed a packet for herself and started cooking.

"Take it Ramen's your specialty?" He teased. She flashed him an indignant smile and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You know Jerome, if you're gonna tease I might just eat all this ramen for myself." And he didn't say anything as a retort. He was hungry and she was offering free food. He didn't want to ruin that. Now that he realized it, he felt comfortable talking to Nina, well, alone that is.

She had a pleasant personality and a backbone, one grudgingly grown from her constant little arguments with Joy. Good for her. And she was easy on the eyes, something that really creeped him out. To look at her in that way just seemed weird. _Stop it Jerome, she belongs to _Fabian. She did, but a little part of him wondered, did she really want to belong to Fabian? "…What do you think?"

"Huh?" The response was dumb sounding, and he prayed that she hadn't noticed. "I was saying, what do you think of the math homework?"

He rolled his eyes and gave her his signature look," I think he's a horrible person for giving us holiday homework, and even you, Nina Martin, know that it is an act of cruelty."

"I was just asking what you think of it, not your political views," she chided, a hint of humor in her voice. Their teasing verged dangerously on flirting, something that Jerome hoped on he noticed. It was fascinating to watch her cook, and it was just ramen. She treated the ramen as if it were a gourmet meal, for crying out loud. She was wearing a tank-top that seemed ridiculous in the cold and pajama pants. Somehow she seemed gangly, something he only noticed now, but she managed to pull it off. _You're the one to talk Jerome, you practically scream gangly. _

"Ramen's ready!" She exclaimed cheerily, unaware of his inner monologue.

"Wanna eat it at the table, I need to regain some sense of humanity," she nodded and mumbled a 'sure' before joining him. Their closeness felt a bit strange to him. He never really sat beside her, only Mara, and even with Mara it never was this uncomfortable. The steam from the noodles did something to calm his nerves, and the hunger helped him forget all about it.

"So," he asked between a mouthful of food," why'd you have to stay?"

"Oh," she started, dropping her fork," well, there were some complications with money and I was supposed to visit her but it just, I don't really know so I have to stay here for the holidays. How about you? Patricia told me that you always stay for the holidays, why?" He blanked. He wanted to tell her but he would be so much more of a freak if he did. Something about telling her felt right, like how he used to feel around Mara.

"I never go anywhere with my parents. Really, my dad and my mom work a lot and I can't really come with them so that's why I stay here." His emotions were building up, all of which he tried to clamp down. He couldn't let her see him weak, never. That would be horrible. He saw something sympathy flicker across her face and immediately knew something was coming for him, but she simply shoved more ramen in her mouth.

For a while they talked about mundane things, waiting for the ramen to finish. Once it did, he felt a reluctant to leave, mostly because he found talking to her genuinely enjoyable. He would never tell her that though. And so he set off doing his homework again, somewhat uplifted, the ramen still bubbling in him.

_Ring, Ring _

Jerome cursed himself for leaving his laptop open. It was Alfie, obviously calling him out of smugness, disguised as pity. "Hello?" He asked towards the screen. Skype always made him feel awkward, like he was talking to himself.

"How're you going?" Jerome rolled his eyes at Alfie's attempt of conversation.

"Bored, doing homework." Alfie's laugh echoed throughout the room. Really, there were times Alfie was an awesome person, but this was not one of those times. Honestly, Jerome wished he could punch Alfie, but he managed to restrain himself.

"Why don't you just pull a prank on Nina?"

"Patricia!"

"I'm sorry if my idea of fun doesn't coincide with yours, Piper!"

"Wait, why are the Williamson twins with you?"

"We're still here you know."

"Yeah, yeah, well?" Jerome waved his hand, dismissing them.

"Our families met up in Spain, we're hanging out." Patricia came into view and so did Piper. Jerome never wanted to admit it but those two were so eerily similar that sometimes he found it hard to distinguish the two.

"So you really think I should prank Nina?" Jerome asked, somewhat intrigued. Pranking Nina sounded fun, plus it would get all his feelings for her out of his system and he could resume being, well, Jerome.

"Blackmail Jerome, she does a lot of embarrassing things. Get some dirt on her and she'll practically become your personal slave." Piper slapped Patricia and gave her a,' Why-did-you-tell-him-that?' kind of look, to which Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Just don't be too mean Jerome!" Piper exclaimed," Nina's nice. I don't want her scarred permanently!" Jerome laughed at her meager attempts to stop him. It's not like he was heartless. He knew her limits and as well as his own.

"Ok, better go, we're going out to a fancy restaurant. Bye Jerome," After parting ways, Jerome felt strangely reluctant to prank her, but knew that if he didn't Patricia and Alfie would conspire against him. Yes, he had to assert his pranking expertise.

_Thump, _

There it was again. Nina was always making noise upstairs. Doing what? Jerome knew he had to investigate. Anything she did in there was bound to be somewhat embarrassing. He stealthily walked upstairs, ignoring the glare he receive from Victor who sat behind his desk like always, scowling. He wondered when the school would actually fire him. The thoughts dispersed when he neared her room. Music was pumping from inside the room.

_Cha cha real smooth, turn it up!_

He peaked his head in the door and saw her dancing, quite poorly, to the Cha Cha slide. She was so into it she barely noticed him. Jerome on the other hand was fighting the urge to laugh. He grabbed his phone and started recording her precious dance, still struggling not to laugh. After the song had finished, he waltzed into the room, finally free to laugh. "You are so precious," he commented, the laugh skewing his voice.

"What? Jerome! What are you doing here?" There was hysteria in her voice, and her face was distorted in fear.

"Oh, nothing, just checking out local entertainment. I just can't wait to share your talent with everyone," he shook the phone in front of her face and watched her gulp hard.

"Jerome!" She cried," Please don't do this!"

"Maybe Nina, maybe there's something you could do for me?"

There was a slight wince on her part, the words paining her. Jerome wanting something was bad, bad beyond belief. "What?" She asked in her angriest voice. He leaned down and whispered into her ear," Kiss me." His voice made her flush. Part of her wanted to tell him no. She was with Fabian and nothing could change that. Part of her wanted to kiss him though, and not just because of the video, but because her social life depended on this…

Her insides churned in her nervousness. "Aw, you're blushing," and that did it. She kissed him. He longed to pull her closer; he loved the taste of her lips, the taste of raspberry jam, something that was just so trademark Nina. The kiss was rough, and neither of them seemed to remember that the kiss didn't have to last. The lack of oxygen broke the kiss and they stared at each other, her arms still around his neck. Then there was the uncomfortable feeling of guilt.

"I-I think you should go Jerome," practically shoving him out of the room, he still couldn't get over the fact that he had gotten away with kissing her. The taste of raspberry jam lingered on his lips, a constant reminder of the passion. He wanted more but would never actually tell her that. And likewise, she would never tell him that she wanted more.

The days that passed afterwards were colder and the house sprung leaks almost everywhere. Rain battered the worn windows. Jerome and Nina didn't talk. None of them would give up the dignity to talk to each other and so they stayed suspended in that state of awkwardness.

All until the day he had to take the garbage out. It had been raining that day and he wasn't particularly thrilled with the chore but he did it anyway, finding Nina on the porch in the process. She looked like she had been crying. "Nina, you ok?"

She avoided his gaze by looking behind him. "It's nothing," she whispered.

Jerome sat down beside her and said," I may be a chav sometimes, but I know you've been crying."

She let out a dry laugh before starting," I told Fabian what he thinks of our relationship and he got all sensitive and… and he said it was best if we broke up." Fabian dumped Nina? For questioning their relationship? _And people say I'm mean_.

"Nina, it's ok." He stroked her back awkwardly, still remembering their kiss from a few nights ago. She looked up at him and smiled at how nice he was being.

"It's my fault though, I-"

"Nina, it was not your fault, Fabian was being… unreasonable. You deserve someone better." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you Jerome," She brushed her lips against his, smiling into the kiss when she noticed him frozen, "Thank you."

**~0o0o0o0~**

**I know the ending was a bit crappy but I wanted it to be I guess? Eh, more like I was lazy.**

**Jara soon to come!**

**Kthxbai,**

**z3stygurl97**


	5. Jara

**Ok, so this is the last, and longest, installation of The Prank King. I have no idea how it even got this long, I just… I really have no life, I just don't. Ok, quickly before you read I need to make a few shoutouts! **

**So here's to:**

**Jamber111**

**BTRandHOA**

**And Pufflehuff**

**You guys stuck with me till the end, you helped me finish. So here it is. WARNING: Mentions of drug use, underaged drinking and an awkward shower situation thingy-ma-bob**

**Oh, and I own House of Anubis**

**Hehehehe**

**Sadly, I don't… *crawls up in sock drawer and cries***

**Ok, on with the story!**

**~0o0o0o0~**

Jerome watched her gentle breathing, her chest moving up and down as she snuggled into his side. Suddenly, he felt glad for the late night study, and the fact that he was failing miserably at math. Nobly, she had volunteered to help him, noting that, he had so much potential and shouldn't squander it. Just a few minutes ago they had been studying when she had proclaimed that he was ready enough.

Obviously she had been tired, and when they had cuddled she knocked off almost immediately. And so here she lay, sleeping like an angel. Everyone so often, she would stir and whimper a bit, something that Jerome found was so adorable.

Way too soon, Victor started his pin speech, and grudgingly, he woke her up. "Whasat?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

"Time to go Mara." She smiled dumbly before placing a sloppy kiss on his lips and walking upstairs. Victor didn't bother yelling at her but managed to throw Jerome a glare. In his childishness, he almost stuck his tongue out but advised himself against it. Victor was hard enough to live with already, nobody wanted him to add to that. As Jerome was about to nod off, feeling tired himself, he noticed Mara's notebook on the ground.

It was green with polka-dots on it with spiral binding. Her name was clearly printed on the front of it, in her dainty cursive. Jerome leafed through it, amused to see it was a journal of all her musings, with doodles covering the margins and the occasional bout of homework. It felt wrong to invade her privacy. That was his plan until his name caught his attention. It was a page of doodles, a giant heart in the middle with his and her names in the middle. Other words were written across the page:

JC + MJ

Mrs. Clarke

Mara Dalia* Clarke

It went on, a page filled with doodles. Jerome knew he should have been disturbed, but if anything, he felt honored. Of course, he was tired and everything seemed honorable at this hour. He was just about to go to sleep, wanting to flop down onto his bed when Alfie walked in. He was followed by Victor's shouts telling him to go to bed. Jerome felt like shouting at him," I would if you would just shut up!" Alfie turned on the light and Jerome almost screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shielding his eyes, Alfie was nothing more than a mere figure hanging over his bed.

"This is, like, the fifth time you've kicked me out of the room so that you could be with Mara! You're not even Jerome any more, you're… you're just some love sick puppy who does anything for his girl!"

Jerome retorted," Says the guy who stalks a girl who is, in fact, way out of his league." That shut him up for a while.

"You need to prank her," was his response.

"No, I'm not going to." He pulled the covers over his head only for them to be torn off by Alfie once more.

"Yes, you are!" The two had a small tug-of-war fight over his blankets until Jerome exclaimed," Fine! I'll do it! Just… give me some time. Now turn off the lights." Settling into the blankets, his stomach churned relentlessly. Having just gotten into a relationship with Mara, he really, really didn't want to ruin the honey-moon period. A prank would just ruin it, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to lose those games of footsie, their study/date sessions, their secret midnight strolls.

But this is who you are, he thought, she has to accept that. Even though he was tired, he found himself staring at the ceiling, trying to think of a relatively harmless prank that would have easy clean up. Alfie was obsessed with the disgusting pranks and that wouldn't really help him with her. Before he knew it, he was drifting through a dreamless sleep, his worries temporarily gone.

~0o0o0o0~

"Go on!" Alfie pushed Jerome towards the door, urging him to go through with the prank. It was a Saturday morning, and Jerome was up, too early for his tastes. The day was clear and sunny, a great day for a picnic or any outdoor activities. This was not that day. Alfie said the prank required the whole day to be free. Jerome had found himself asking, what're we gonna be doing?

Jerome hissed, still trying to keep himself rooted on the spot, "Alfie, I'm not sure if you get this: Mara's in the shower! I can't go in there!"

"What about that time with Trixie?" He asked, remembering the time they had written 'Help Me' on the mirror.

"That was ages ago!" And that had been the both of them, a quick operation, scared that at any moment she would finish and scream.

"And that other time?" Alfie quirked an eyebrow. Jerome groaned. Alfie only ever brought up the situation in desperate measures and threatened to tell everyone.

"Shut up! You were just as drunk as I was!" It was a wonder that Alfie recalled any of it. In a nutshell, at the previous year's prom, the pair of pranksters had taken it upon themselves to spike Trudy's famous punch as an experiment. The results had been disasterous.

"Yeah, but I didn't try to get into the shower with her." That was the worst part of it all, he had done the unthinkable. His mind had been a-whir with the taste of alcohol and the pumping music of the gym. A few of the house members, the couples, had left and went back to the house. He had accompanied them, and the festivities had continued.

Everyone was drunk, shots went around, everyone participated in the racous laughter. Victor had left the previous night and Trudy was at the gym, supervising the crowd. She probably hadn't even noticed that her whole house was missing.

At some point, Eddie had provided the house with joints. Almost everyone had lit their own, only excluding Fabian and Nina, as well as Mara. Amber had been the most surprising person to take the joint but she argued that anything from the ground should be good. They all sat casually in a circle on the ground now, their once neat prom outfits skewed and distorted. All of the guys had shed their jackets, ties had been loosened, (Alfie tied his around his head, proclaiming that he was Rambo), buttons were undone, Eddie unbuttoning all of his, revealing his chest.

No one had a problem with it though, especially Patricia, who was tracing the lines as if they were some complicated maze. The girls had simply flung their shoes haphazardly in a pile, and were sitting in the strangest ways possible, not caring if they flashed anyone. All of them started giggling over non-sensical things. Jerome and Amber had given their best go at accents, Alfie and Eddie almost made out for the girls amusement. Eventually, Patricia and Amber leaving Alfie, Eddie, and Jerome, now sprawled out on the ground.

He inhaled deeply, feeling the taste of weed taint his throat, and puffed out slowly, watching the grey, smoky tendrils rise higher and higher into the air, twisting and writhing, competing until they disappeared into the other smoke. It was then when an idea struck him, "I'm gonna go talk to Mara!"

"Dude, good luck!" Eddie laughed as he walked away, shortly afterward taking another puff. Alfie was barely able to ask if he really thought he would go through with it, to which he snorted, his answer clear. Jerome, as it seemed, was having trouble navigating his way through the halls. Smoke clouded the walkways, like fog dimly lit by the moon light. He flung Mara's door open and found she wasn't there.

Where is she? He asked himself. He paced the hall again, not sure if he should ask Nina. Nina probably was snogging Fabian or doing some mystery shit, he told himself, she won't be any help. Then he heard her voice, or what he thought was her voice. The song was lulling and familiar, but the words were not distinguishable, only the tune. His head was in a state of hazy disarray, telling him to go to the voice.

The door was unlocked, so he happily walked in. Mara had cranked the heat up so much that the fog and the smoke was hard to tell apart. It was humid, very uncomfortable for him. "Mara?" He asked quietly.

When he got no reply, he stupidly tried to yank the curtain open. Then she screamed, and Jerome realized that this wasn't Mara, but Trixie. "Jerome!" She shrieked," what are you doing?"

"M-Mara, where is she?" He sounded rather dumb.

"Well, she's not in here, is she? Now Jerome... Do me a favor and never bring this up again!" Nodding, he stumbled back into the hall and downstairs, where Eddie and Alfie still sat.

"How did it go?" Alfie asked. Jerome slumped down beside them and neglecting his promise to Trixie, told them everything.

"Jerome, you fucked up big time," Eddie said, not even mad. Obviously he knew that being indebted to Trixie would be way worse than being beat up by him.

As their joints dwindled into stubs, it was the sign for them to leave. Eddie took care of the temporary aftermath, flinging every window open to wait for the smoke to escape. Jerome and Alfie headed back for their rooms, and for the meantime, hadn't talked about it since.

After a final push from Alfie, he finally budged. Jerome casually strode across the hall, glad to see none of the other female occupants had found it in themselves to get up.

The door, just like the last fateful time he decided to waltz in, was unlocked. There was no singing this time, nothing but the sound of running water, and he decided to be extra careful. A hairdryer was plugged into the wall, thankfully, and he started as fast as he could.

He pulled out a bag of flour and poured some of the contents into it. The idea for the prank originated from his many days surfing the web during the holidays. The prank was intended originally for Amber, seeing as she had an obsession with it. Girl's obsession with their hair always confused him, mostly because he knew it was dead skin.

As carefully as he could, he placed it down and left the room, wincing slightly at the sound the door made when it closed. Alfie, who watched him, gave him an encouraging thumbs up. The pair left before the reaction and went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

They avoided the topic of the prank as they ate their cereal in giant spoonfuls. Then there was the scream. A meager scream, so instinctively Mara. Footsteps were heard from upstairs as they ran to her but Jerome and Alfie stayed. It probably wasn't the wisest decision seeing as since they weren't there, it immediately incriminated them. It did, and they found this out when Patricia and Joy came down the stairs and slapped them. They didn't stop at one, but pelted them, telling them how horrible they were.

"You're such an arsehole! I would blame Mara if she broke up with you!" Joy had such a way with words. When the two had enough, they ran back upstairs, possibly to comfort Mara. The guys were now streaming out of their rooms to see what was going on, Fabian leading the charge. Eddie looked back somewhat sympathetically to Jerome and Alfie at their red faces imprinted with distinguishable hand prints. And Jerome had thought that it would be a harmless prank.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Come on Mara," Patricia whined," you need to do this!" Mara put down her hairbrush, still self-conscious from the incident and took in a deep breath. Ever since the whole pranking fiasco, Patricia had been trying to get Mara to strike back. But Mara wondered, why did she care? It wasn't like she had been pranked. She did get the sentimentality behind Patricia caring and everything but...

"Patricia, for the last time, its fine. I'm... Fine. It was just a harmless prank. Both of them, they always pull pranks, no big deal," and she resumed brushing her hair, so sure that there was still powder in it.

Patricia wasn't having any of it," Mara, are you just going to let him trample over you? Are you just going to let him rule the relationship? No Mara, you aren't, not on my watch at least. So stop brushing your hair, you need to show him that you aren't weak. Mara Jaffray has a will of her own." She was undoubtedly making sense. Didn't she deserve a chance to prove herself? Yes she did.

"O-ok. I'll do it," Patricia smiled before she added," but nothing too extreme! I don't want him to break up with me!" There was fear in that statement. No one ever really knew why she held her tongue, never lashed out, resisted saying or doing what she felt. Because she knew that if she did people would see her for who she was. She had a backbone, but everything she felt like saying went into her writing, her daily vents. Speaking of which...

"We should plan now, oh, we could do it tomorrow! I have the perfect idea. Why don't we..." Patricia went on for a great deal, Mara only half-listening, trying to find a way out of it.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Mara's hands fidgeted over the handle of the bucket. She felt... Dirty. Not in any sexual way, but dirty as in feeling like she was betraying Jerome by doing this. Patricia placed a hand on Mara's shoulder and gave her a look saying,' you're-just-beating-him-at-his-own-game-so-relax'. The whole prospect of it seemed wrong. Mara Jaffray was not a prankster. Jerome was, she wasn't. It was simple. There were no exceptions to that. And yet here she stood with a bucket of cream ready to get revenge on her boyfriend.

"Okay, he'll be down here in a few minutes, right? Don't worry Mara," Patricia gave her a sincere look. The contents of the bucket made her stomach churn as it rippled. Runny cream was horrible. But of course, all this was distracting her from the real problem. How was this really going to prove anything? What, would it prove that she could drive herself to be petty and stoop to his level.

"Now Mara, just remember, aim _at _him." Mara winced. She was never good at anything that involved aiming, or exercise. It was a wonder that she managed to stay so skinny. She could hear him coming and Patricia gave her a thumbs up. He sauntered into view, obviously smug about some male exploit.

_SPLASH!_

The contents splashed right on him. Cream ran down from his hair all down his face, staining his shirt as well as his pants. He didn't look angry, like she had expected but merely looked shocked. Mara snuck a glance at Patricia, wanting to ask," What do we do now?" Patricia was fighting off fits of giggles as she stared at Jerome, her face turning red from the strain. Her laughter was contagious and soon Mara found herself similarly trying to quell laughter.

"Doesn't feel so nice when it happens to you, does it?" Mara asked, quirking an eyebrow for added measure. It was at that moment that Jerome seemed to phase back into reality and register what was happening.

"The hell Mara!" He dabbed his finger on his shirt and tasted the cream.

"Well..." Mara looked for any justification," all's fair in love and war, right?"

Patricia laughed at loud when his face turned into that of confusion. "Oh God, this... Hahaha, I have to go get my phone!" She bolted from the room which left the two of them alone. Jerome stared at her with part curiosity and part slyness.

"So Jaffray, finally growing a backbone are we?" He wiped some of the cream off of his shoulder and flicked his wrist at her, droplets of cream sticking to her face. Before she could protest, he started approaching her, a dangerous smirk on his face. And boy, did she know what he was going to do. His arms were outstretched, cream running down his shirt. She bolted to the other side of the island, trying to get some distance between the both of them.

The chase had begun. Jerome and her watched each other intently, both waiting for the other to make the next move. She analyzed all her options. The kitchen: two visible archways both blocked by Jerome, windows bolted shut, no chance of opening it and jumping out. That wouldn't be possible anyway, seeing as she had the agility of a sloth. Think, she urged, think! And then it hit her. The laundry room, behind her, easy chance to lock it before he caught her, door leading outside, perfect.

"Am I interrupting something?" Patricia asked. Mara seized the opportunity as Jerome was distracted and ran to the laundry room, locking it before she ran outside. As she ran, the sweet summer air washed over her. Her feet dug into the springy earth, blades of grass hitting her calves. Her lungs burned from the strain, as if on fire, the cool air not doing anything to help. She risked a look back to see him catching up with her. Laughter wrangled its way out of her throat as she thought of how oblivious he was being. He looked... Ridiculous. The fear caught up with her and she ran faster.

The forest seemed like the only the safe hiding place. Sure, there wasn't too much cover but she did know a couple of large trunked trees. Combine that with the fact that she was petite and could easily duck behind it sealed the deal. The air in the forest seemed much cooler but damp and constraining. Streams of light managed to shine on different patches of ground leaving other patches in the shadows. The ground was matted with leaves, browned and dying. They crunched under her feet as she ran, and she winced at every sound she made.

Trees were strewn close together, their trunks growing thicker as she ran farther in. A few times she almost fell flat on her face from a stray root, placed in her path with the sole purpose to trip her. She gritted her teeth and ran as fast as she could, praying, no, pleading that she inherited at least some of her parent's sporting finesse.

A broad smile stretched across her face when she spotted the tree. It had to be almost two by two meters. Moss clung to the bottom of the bark steadily crawling up the trunk. Branches drooped from high above, the leaves dwindling now, though some still clinging on for dear life, as if refusing their fate to die. She felt safe here, yet she feared that her laboured breathing would give her away. Her hands groped around for something to steady herself.

Surely, she found uneven notches in the bark and grabbed on, happily feeling her breathing slow down, her heart doing the same. Then there was the waiting. It was painfully **boring **waiting. No strange sound was heard, only the soft bubbling of a creek not too far away, the buzzing chatter of bugs and the occasional rustling of leaves that came high up in the trees. After a while she decided to herself that it must be safe and he had given up and went back to the house to clean up.

She retraced her steps, trying to avoid stepping in muddy areas when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she heard an unnatural squishing sound. Cream covered the back of her head and the top of her favourite cardigan. "Jerome!" She squealed as she spun her around.

"Didn't think you could escape that easy, did ya?" He spun her around so that she faced him. His eyes glinted mischievously, humor etched into them effortlessly. His hands were on her shoulders now, and he was beaming at her. It was a genuine smile, a smile Mara loved seeing. She smiled back at him and soon they both found themselves laughing hysterically at how ridiculous they looked.

"Oh, I love you Mara," the statement slipped out on a sheer whim and instantly Jerome regretted it. Mara stopped smiling and stared at him, as if examining him.

"You... What?" His cheeks flushed deep red, his gaze now falling somewhere in the distance. When she didn't get an answer she slapped his arm, quite hard.

"Ow! What was that for!" He cried, cradling his arm. She may've been tiny but she packed a mean punch.

"I needed to make sure you hadn't gone into a state of shock. I've read about these things you know." He rolled his eyes. Typical Mara, knowing everything about anything that was.

"Well I'm not, well not now anyway."

"Just answer the question Jerome."

He let out a long, lingering sigh before saying," Mara Jaffray, I love you." If he could have, he would've melted right into the ground to avoid all confrontation. Unfortunately, life didn't work like that and so he stood, still solid, in front of the girl of his dreams, hoping he hadn't messed anything up.

"Jerome, we need to talk about this," Jerome suddenly had an idea and moved closer to her. She didn't back away or cower but stood her ground. It was good she was finally learning to defend herself and stand up for what she thought was right. It was a lame position on the subject, but in that moment, she thought she was being brave.

"Why? I thought you loved me?" He leaned in precariously close, their faces inches apart. It was obvious what he was trying to do, and she wouldn't let him try.

"I do Jerome-"

"Than what's the problem?" He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek, causing her to flinch ever so slightly. For those few seconds, they stared at each other, none of them daring to ruin the moment. He brought his lips to hers. When he felt her trying to pull away, he was devastated. Usually that technique would work. Maybe on other girls, but obviously not on Mara. Seduction was his talent, and it was rendered useless whenever he was with her.

The sounds of the forest were drowned out by their focus on each other. In their eyes, there was the mutual sense of fear. Her breaths were raggedy, occasionally hitching in her throat. Then, after what seemed like minutes, he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I should, I'll just leave you," But she did love him, didn't she? She loved his eyes, his sarcasm, the way he always protected her. And it was so clear he loved her, just the way he looked at her with such a look of adoration. Was she just too blind to see it? Or was she just in denial, caused by her fear of commitment? Had the failure of her relationship with Mick made her believe any relationship she would be in would be horrible? The questions flew around in her mind, and ultimately, she was left standing there like an idiot, confused.

Yes, she did love him. He had waited too long and hadn't heard it. Surely he deserved it! He waited for her. She needed to let him know he was loved. Panic rose in her heart when he was out of sight. Do something! She slapped her legs as if they were horses, trying to urge herself to catch up with him. So she ran up to him, screaming his name. She knew she probably looked like an idiot, or a psychopath, or both.

Jerome turned around and almost tumbled to the ground when they collided. They were tangled in a mess of limbs and cream. "Jerome," she whispered hoarsely with strain in her voice. They were too close for conversation the heat from their bodies slightly uncomfortable. So she brought her lips to his.

Their kiss was long, sweet, and chaste. His hands pulled her closer, smiling at her taste of peaches and cream. Their lips moulded together in a frenzy of emotions, the biggest of these being the victorious feeling of redemption. She smiled as he nipped at her lower lip, feeling her previous inhibitions fly away. Their tongues danced together, a moan discharged from his throat.

Feeling bold she slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt, trailing his chest. He shuddered and quickly retorted by trailing his hand dangerously up her thigh. Their kiss raged on, ending up with him pushing her up against the tree. Mara had never gone this far with Mick, or any other fleeting crush. For some reason, this felt right. The feeling of love, of chemistry was mutual. The cold hit both of them, their exposed skin prickled with goose bumps.

Eventually the need for oxygen cut their kiss to a close. In that time, the sun had managed to sink in the sky, shades of pink and orange. Their hands intertwined and they shared a secret smile, Mara near giggling. "I think," he suggested," we should get back to the house before anyone starts to worry."

"Are you sure?" He smiled at her, a genuine smile, so rare in itself that her heart near skipped a beat. She bit her lip to stop a smile that she felt creeping up on her face. "Well…" He leaned in and kissed her again, savoring her. While his kisses started travelling downwards, occasionally kissing a singular spot on her neck, they heard a scream.

More of a squeal but none-the-less they stopped. They were both now aware that a fuming Patricia and a squealing Amber were standing in their midst. There was also the fact that they were both partially undressed, and that the two had just been getting serious against a tree.

"Shit," Jerome muttered fumbling over his buttons. Mara did the same and repositioned her dress which was riding high up her thigh. "Do you guys do anything besides interrupt couples? Is that just what you do?" He asked, mainly towards Patricia. Over the extent of their relationship, she had been the one that had casually walked in while they were kissing. She must have made a hobby out of it, or maybe had a long running dare with Alfie, like a competition. He would have to ask him, but now, he had other things to worry about.

"Come on, Trudy sent us out to come and get you. Says it's not safe roaming the school grounds near dark. I, for one, am glad that she told us to. Imagine how much worse," she motioned to the both of them," would be."

Amber seemed the give Patricia a glance of subtle fury, probably thinking,' You're-the-one-to-talk,' before going into a long length discussion with Patricia about their couple name. By the time they had managed to exit the now cooling grounds and get to Anubis, they had thought of Jera, Jara, and Marome. There had a been a big argument about whether it should be Jara or Marome and eventually Jara won out. Jerome rolled his eyes at their antics.

_Scrapbooks, ugh. _

They walked to dinner quite casually without really saying anything and settling into the already pleasant conversation. Mara was quite giddy from the previous events, and quite hungry she noted, and started piling salad on her plate. That's when Eddie saw it. He could of just raised his eyebrows at Patricia or ignored it, but being the attention douche he was, he had to make a big show of it.

"Mara, what's that on your neck?" Jerome ran a hand through his hair, not bothering to check, wanting to seem calm. Secretly in his mind, he was praying that was Eddie was implying wasn't true. All his pent up anxiety was shown by the way he was stabbing a soggy piece of lettuce, and mentally, he started degrading that piece of lettuce, distracting himself. _Stupid lettuce. _

"What?" She brushed her neck thinking there was a leaf on it, so oblivious to what was happening. Eddie's face scrunched up as he focused on the mark. It was familiar to him and he knew why.

"Oh, this is just… Mara has a hickey!" Any private conversations at the table stopped and focused in on Mara and Eddie. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "A what?"

"Aw, little Mara doesn't know what a hickey is. Alfie, care to explain?" Alfie shook his head rapidly, trying to contain his laughter and shock.

"Patricia?" She shot him a glare, unamused, and went back to eating her pitiful dinner.

"I guess it's up to Siri then. Siri, what's a hickey?"

The iPhone promptly responded in an unfeeling voice," Hickey: A skin blemish, especially caused by a lover biting or sucking the skin." Eddie privately thanked the application and smirked back at the pair, wanting answers. Nina, Fabian, Joy, and Mick sat, their mouths hanging open, none of them wanting to believe that innocent little Mara had gotten a hickey. And from _Jerome _of all people. Mick's facial expression soon changed from shock to anger. He still hadn't gotten over their break up and tried to talk Mara up as often as he could.

"B-but it's on her neck!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Nina I've had my share of hickeys in my day, and trust me, the neck isn't the weirdest place you can get one, I mean, I once got one, like right he-" Patricia glared at him before he whispered, barely audible," Aw, don't frown. Don't you know I got most of them from you?" She slapped him and blushed.

Mara hoped that their little love fest had gotten them off topic. It hadn't. "So, I'm taking you two were making out?"

"It was on a tree!" Everybody howled with laughter, Alfie actually in tears, almost falling off of his chair.

Patricia snorted," And you should've seen how much cream there was." There wasn't as much evidence of the sticky stuff now, only the stains which were only visible on the clumpy strands of her hair and on his shirt.

"Oh, kinky." Eddie drawled. Everyone besides the two laughed at how embarrassed they were getting. Jerome was more accepting of the situation, relying on his sense of sarcasm to weasel his way out of it. He was just about to bring up the time he found Eddie and Patricia on the kitchen island at night. That had been a disturbing night for him, and they made him swear not to tell. He crossed his fingers though, so he had the right to tell.

"Actually Eddie, the cream was from Mara's prank." Alfie, Eddie, and Joy looked at her with joking shock. Mara felt offended. They could imagine her going far in college and in the world, but not pulling a simple prank?

"You're joking, right? Mara pull a prank?" Alfie stared at her, not believing anything they were saying at all. Jerome grabbed her hand from under the table and squeezed it reassuringly, telling her it was ok. It was ok. At least they were bringing in _too _many details.

"Yup," Patricia popped some pasta into her mouth," She threw a bucket of cream at him." Their oos and ahs were deafening, and eventually turned into claps, well, except from Mick. And she smiled, happy that for once, she was being appreciated from who she was an not the girl that was hiding behind the wall of shyness.

"To Mara!" Joy thrust her cup up in the air.

"To Mara!" They all followed, smiling, no, beaming at her. Yet he still felt the need for revenge:

"So Patricia, Eddie, remember that night…?"

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Hey Jerome," she hid behind the door whilst giving him a big grin.

"Hi Mara," she showed herself in and sat on his bed, twiddling with her thumbs.

"So..." Right. The diary, or journal, or whatever she preferred. Honestly, when the journal was in his possession, he felt guilty. The air in the room was stagnant, almost dry, and made it incredibly hard to breath. He strode over to the window and opened it. For a moment he stood there, just watching the night, when she snuck up behind him.

"Jerome, are you ok?"

"Mara… You know when you were in here the other night and you left your stuff here?" She looked at him dubiously before answering," Yeah?"

Wind entered the room, ruffling some stray papers, but he was glad for the distraction, something to put off the conversation between them. "Did you notice anything missing?"

"Like what?" She prodded, still unsure of what he was talking about. His eyes glanced at the bedside table," See for yourself." She turned around and saw here notebook on the table. A blush creeped up onto her cheeks when she remembered all her drably journal entries about him. He wouldn't have read them, would he? She clutched the book to her chest and said," Um, Jerome, did you look through it?"

He was unsure what to do. Tell her and let them get into a possible argument? Or not tell her and let her find out herself, ending up in an eventual argument? As much as he loved her, all women were confusing. Now would be a great time for any of the house mates to barge in but sadly for him, they were all pre-occupied.

"Yes," was his only answer.

"What did you see?" She would be extremely embarrassed if he had seen the entry where she talked about a very **vivid **dream that included both of them. That would be really bad. "Nothing really, just a page of doodles." That wasn't as bad as she expected. That page of doodles only had a few things on it, nothing really bad.

He turned around abruptly and came up to her," I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't've gone through your stuff. Aren't you supposed to be angry at me right now?" Wasn't a journal supposed to be something that you guarded with your life?

"Who says this is a bad thing? I mean, all the stuff on that page was true so… yah." She started spinning on the spot, avoiding eye contact.

"Even the part about Mara Dahlia Clarke?" He blurted it out before he could even process what he was saying. And he wondered why a lot of his attempts at romance always failed. She blushed and looked down, tittering ever so slightly.

"Well," he walked up to her," One day, I wouldn't mind that." He brought his lips down to kiss her when Amber burst into the room with a camera, taking a multitude of pictures – with the flash on. They shielded their eyes and screamed at her to leave.

"So-rry! I can't make a scrapbook with no material, you know! Oh! This one's a good one!" She promptly left, screaming for the girls.

"Where were we?" Mara inhaled slightly, getting a fluttering feeling in her stomach, a feeling she constantly got when she kissed Jerome. It was like being kissed for the first time, all the time. His lips brushed against hers gently, and even that was enough to send her mind into a state of numb euphoria.

"Mara! Oh um…" Patricia cried as she came in the room, suddenly regretting her outburst.

"Can we get some privacy, for Christ's sake!" Jerome really thought there was some conspiracy within the house that wanted to end his kisses with her. Even Mara looked annoyed, only she was better at hiding it.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that, I've got all night."

"Yea Patricia?" Mara asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, um, we wanna talk to you, just Mara though."

"We being?" Mara asked, skepticism in her voice.

"The girls," Of course. Stupid girl time. Why couldn't she just keep one thing private? Guys had such a sense of simplicity, why couldn't girls have that too?

"Of course," Jerome rolled his eyes, trying to convey his annoyance towards Patricia. He really just wanted to ask her if she could just stall for a while but that might be pushing it.

"Shut it. Come on Mara!" There was such urgency in her voice as if their lives depended on hearing all the details of her love life.

"Ok, I'll be up in a minute, you go first, 'kay?"

"Alright." Patricia slammed the door shut and Jerome let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I need to go Jerome,"

"We still have a minute, don't we?"

And finally, not wanting the moment to be interrupted, their let their lips mold together in a frenzy of heat and passion, and, he smiled into the kiss, it tasted like cream.

**~0o0o0o0~ **

**I admit the ending was crappy yes no denials there but I liked the rest of it. Um… sorry if the flashback thingy was a bit confusing. Yeah, so THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY, YAY! **

**~kels**


End file.
